


The Thrill of the Hunt

by DragonHax



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ends with Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Scallison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHax/pseuds/DragonHax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which, Scott begs Isaac not to date Allison. Isaac disagrees and continues to pursue her. After hearing his reasoning, Scott decides to back off and let them be together. He doesn't fight for his love until Allison does. [Based on an anonymous Tumblr prompt submission]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thrill of the Hunt

 

     It was a rather sad Monday morning when Scott decides to intercept Isaac at his locker before the first classes started. When Isaac smells him, he locates Scott and gives him a wave, not really expecting the boy to actually come up to him.

     "What's up man?" Isaac asks, ambivalent to the growing scent of annoyance and betrayal that Scott wore.

     "So you and Allison?" Scott ignores him and asks casually, his voice gentle yet laced with hurt and anger.

     "I'm so sorry man. It just happened this weekend. We were just studying Chemistry when suddenly Chemistry was no longer a metaphorical text but a literal one. I hope you're cool with it." Isaac hopes. The distinct pitter pattering of footsteps notified the boys that classes were about to begin. Scott gives Isaac a look, one which meant that the Allison discussion was still open for debate. 

     "Who can tell me the different types of isomers?" Mr. Harris roars as he writes lettering on the board, not really noticing Stiles raising his hand. As always. Mr. Harris also doesn't notice the sympathetic looks several students are giving Scott as he fumbles with his pen. Most notably, Erica gives him a pout, saddened by the boy's depression. It was mostly because of their pack connection that the werewolves felt this way but it was also because they hated seeing Scott defeated and sad when he was the one who usually brought their spirits up when they themselves were at odds internally. Jackson just gives him a scowl, choosing to blame Scott for the heavy feeling in his heart. He cared. Just not a lot. Boyd gives him a stare, masking his sympathy with blissful ignorance. Stiles however rubs Scott's shoulder, whispering words of encouragement and telling him that Isaac would understand. 

     He didn't. Scott pleads with him, begs him even to not pursue Allison. Scott obviously still loves Allison but with Isaac courting her, their chances for a reconciliation would be close to zero. Nada. Zilch. "I'm so sorry Scott. I love you. You are like a brother to me but I do have feelings for Allison and I wan't to pursue it. All my life I've been living for other people: Camden, my dad, this pack. I wan't to be selfish too." Isaac insisted. Scott fully understands. He drops the pleading and instead tells Isaac to take care of his girl. Ex-girl. 

     Months have passed and Scott warms up to the idea of Allisaac and the ending of Scallison (Stiles has a very active imagination). It was awkward at first, attending pack meetings with everyone. He would stare at Allison and Isaac's hands, tightly bound together and every once in a while Derek asks him for his opinion, since he is technically second in command, and he replies in spluttered "What?"s and "Can you repeat that?"s. People say that you have three months to mourn the loss of your ex and then to start moving on. It's been six in Scott's case and he slowly but surely starts to remove any strain from his heart. But then things get complicated.

     It's at one of those winter break parties that Jackson throws at his mansion for Scott and Allison to have any opportunity to be alone. Scott settled for the veranda swings at Jackson's backyard when Allison joins him. "Hey" Allison starts as she sits next to Scott. Scott cringes in embarrassment. It had been a while since they both talked. After their break up, they mutually agreed that a break between them would be necessary. That break turned into seven months of careful avoidance in both of their parts.

     "Hey" is what Scott replies after awhile. "Are you enjoying the party?" Scott continues, to satiate the growing silence between them.

     "I wanted you to fight for me you know." Allison mentions out of nowhere. Scott looks at her shocked. Judging from his facial expression, Allison decides to explain. "When Isaac kissed me that first time, I stopped us and asked him if you were totally okay with it. He told me you were. After we became a couple, I still had that surge of hope that you would fight for me and that you still loved me. I was wrong. You didn't stop us. You let our relationship run its course for almost eight months now. When December came around, I told myself to give up because you didn't seem to love me anymore. I don't know why I'm telling you this. I'm sorry." Allison wipes her tears as she stands up and leaves. Scott sits there, shocked by what just transpired. He wanted to catch up with her, hold her, and tell her that she wasn't wrong. He still loves her.

     The problem with that confession was that all non-humans heard it. All of the werewolves heard it among the chatter of the crowd and the loud bass of the music. Including Isaac. It breaks his heart to know that Allison was never his and that he spent months pining over a girl who would never fully love him back. On the other hand, Isaac feels guilty for causing pain to two of the people he loved the most. So he decides to change that.

     "How did Isaac manage to bring us together again?" Scott asks incredulously as he kisses Allison full on the mouth multiple times. They were at his bed, just cuddling and making out. It wasn't a school night.

     "Oh you know the usual trope. Lock two people in a closet for a day or two or until they reveal their feelings for each other." Allison replies back, smiling at Scott.    

     "Did I mention he's a genius?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Tumblr at: [http://geekoutuniverse.tumblr.com]


End file.
